peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 BEST Mario Party Mini-Games!
With the release of Mario Party: The Top 100, PBG reminises about his favorite Mario Party mini games. Synopsis PBG talks about parties, saying that sometimes they can be scary, with lots of EXPLOSIONS! Mario Party: The Top 100 is about to come out, and PBG has wanted a Mario Party All Stars for a while now. Since it is Mario Month, PBG has decided to make a list of top Mario Party games to celebrate. There will also be a worst Mario Party mini-games list. 10. Day at the Races. The viewer goes to close the video, but PBG begs them not to. This isn't a popular choice, but PBG loves this game. PBG describes the simple, luck based game. There is a place for some luck based games. It is literally based on placing bets on horse racing. PBG kind of likes gambling in his video games. He quickly says to don't let him in a casino unsupervised. PBG claims that the only problem is that he's always Whomp. 9. Bobsled Run. The games started to get more progressed as the games went on. Sometimes it worked well, but other times you spin clocks! Bobsled Run is a simple 2 v 2 bobsled race. PBG's strategy is to bully the other bobsled, trying to push them off the cliff. However, PBG does not have a good track record. In Mario Party 2, the bobsleds have 'boomy holes'. They aren't real penguins, so PBG doesn't know why they have them. PBG does an awkward zoom in. 8. Bumper Bubbles. Next is Bumper Balls, just kidding! Bumper Bubbles from Mario Party 9. All four players collect balloons avoiding obstacles. This game gets some hate online like Day at the Races, but PBG doesn't understand why. It is fun, is balanced, the controls are good. Playing the game helps PBG forget, filling the void in his soul. He points out that it's fun to knock people into the spiky balls! 7. Booksquirm. PBG thinks that a mini game about books reminds him of The Pagemaster, and sings "Whatever You Imagine" from the movie. PBG discusses the unfortunatly heavy pages, which have holes in them. The game becomes intense as the pages turn faster. PBG asks a question: Why do they just run off the side of the book? Must be cheating. PBG then says that he wouldn't want to go to a party where you get crushed by book pages. He can't die or he won't finish the Mario Month video! However, Mario and crew signed up for this. PBG then says that Mario Party is not for the faint of heart. It doesn't go hard, it goes, VERY HARD...or super hard. 6. Pushy Penguins. PBG is back in his penguin costume for Pushy Penguins. PBG was joking, he wanted to put the penguin suit back on so he wouldn't waste 25 cents on it. 6. Fish Upon a Star. The real number 6 is Fish Upon a Star. It's a clever name. It's better then the French name, which is "The Island of Peril". PBG thinks that the game is awesome. PBG describes the game as: "You're on a floating island, fighting it out to the DEATH. Punching each other off the cliff without a second thought, and then all of a sudden - CHEEP CHEEPS!". The Cheep Cheeps break the ground, and sometimes they break it from under your feet. 5. Moving Mushrooms. Mario Party 10 is described as "a game...that exists". The game is criticized, and rightfully so after expanding the car feature nobody liked from Mario Party 9. It does have some good mini games like Moving Mushrooms. This 1 v3 game has the single player controlling three paddles, while the three players control one each. Generally 1 v 3 games tend to be unbalanced, but this game does it right. Throw in some randomness, and this game has a decent win/loss ratio. PBG laughs - before demanding the players get back to their car because he doesn't want them having too much fun. The rest of this video is locked behind an "amiibo pay wall". Everyone has to buy PBG's Peeb amiibo. It is a Toad amiibo with drawn hair on it. PBG shows viewers how to use it, and smacks the computer screen a few times. 4. Stamp Out. '''It was hard to pick the Mario party 4 games. Not a single 4 game made it on the list. Dungeon Duos should have been on the list. PBG needed to make room for Day at the Races! PBG went with Stamp Out. A four player game where everyone has standing on a bouncy stamp, covering as much of the paper as possible. This ends up in a scream fest where everyone bargins with everyone else to annoy the other people even though you are obviously in first place. PBG minds his own buisiness when Wario comes in. PBG is not in love with Wario any more. '''3. Lift Leapers. One of the most biggest complaints in Mario Party is the high reliance on luck based mini games. PBG belives that some of this is necessary and fun, some of the games should be skill based. Lift Leapers is a platforming game, which is surprisingly not common in Mario Party. First to the end wins, but it is 100% skill based. The computer players completely suck. 2. Face Lift. Face Lift is a very good game based off the Mario 64 title screen. PBG isn't sure if that is true or not. PBG wanted to make a joke about stretching his own face out, but that's not funny, but he couldn't think of anything else. '''1. Aces High. '''PBG was originally going to go with Shell Shocked - because tanks! It doesn't hold up as much has he thought it would. It features three stages - 'Pipes', 'Slightly Less Pipes' and 'Just a Pipe'. Instead, he went with Aces High. Instead of slow tanks, you are in planes. They still have the goofy heads sticking out of them which is very important. You can shoot short ranged pellets, or a heat seaking missile. Isn't killing your friends with missiles what Mario Party games are all about? PBG checks out which of the games made it onto the Mario Party Top 100. Only Bumper Bubbles, Booksquirm, and Face Lift made it. PBG got 3/10. PBG wants everyone to watch the Worst Mario Party games list, and the PBGGameplay video, and to buy the Mario Month shirt. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos